14 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-14 ; Comments *The show is broadcast live from the Phoenix Festival. It includes a live set from The Fall and interviews with Fluke, Steve Harley, Dick Dale and Solar Race. *Selected tracks available in upgraded sound on mixtapes Sessions *None: Fall, live set from the Phoenix Festival, recorded 1995-07-14. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – Live At The Phoenix Festival. Tracklisting *Deadly D: Listen Dis (12 inch) Flex Records @ &6 *Strip Kings: Backlash (7 inch) Redline Recording *Dancing French Liberals Of '48: In A Past Life (LP – Powerline) Revenge Records *''(Interview with Fluke)'' *Fluke: Synth Bit (Various Artists 2xCD - Trance Europe Express 4) Volume @ &7 *''(Fluke interview continues)'' *Wah: Better Scream (7 inch) Inevitable &8 *Yummy Fur: Documentary Of A Kid (7 inch – Kodak Nancy Europe EP) Guided Missile *''(10:30 news)'' *Yummy Fur: Amelia Scoptophilia (7 inch – Kodak Nancy Europe EP) Guided Missile *Yummy Fur: The Replica (7 inch – Kodak Nancy Europe EP) Guided Missile *Hole: Old Age (CD Single – Violet) Geffen Records @''' *''(Interview with Steve Harley)'' *Armagideon: Hardware Dub (LP - Ease The Tension) Armagideon Sounds '''@ &9 *Liquid Bump: Alkalin (12 inch) Hot Trax @ &10 * (Tape flip) *Fall: Live at the Phoenix Festival: #Pearl City #Behind The Counter #Free Range #Don't Call Me Darling #Chilinist #Feeling Numb #Idiot Joy #Edinburgh Man #Glam Racket *LFO: Helen (Various Artists 2xCD - Trance Europe Express 4) Volume @ # * (11:30 news) *Bomboras: Drag Strip Tease (split 7" with Lord Hunt And His Missing Finks - A Fight To The Death On Seven Inches Of Vinyl!) Screaming Apple #''' * (Tape flip) *Nectarine No 9: Can't Scratch Out (CD - Saint Jack) Postcard Records *Orchestre Bwambe Bwambe: Tumba Part 1 (7 inch) *Lemon D: Feel It (12 inch) Conqueror '''@ #/&1 *''(Interview with Dick Dale)'' *Dick Dale: Shredded Heat (CD - Tribal Thunder) Hightone *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Gewn Ni Gorffen? (7") Ankst @''' *Locust: Truth Is Born Of Arguments (2xLP - Truth Is Born Of Arguments) Apollo '''&2 *Flaming Stars: The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7 inch) Vinyl Japan *''(Interview with Solar Race)Whilst adding this tracklisting, I came across this sad news. dead link. * ''(Tape flip) *Medicine Head: Only To Do What Is True (Various Artists CD - There Is Some Fun Going Forward) See For Miles *Zion Train: Why Should We Have To Fight? (LP - Homegrown Fantasy) China Records @ &3 *''(12:30 news)'' *Hooton 3 Car: Danny (7 inch) Rumblestrip Records *Drunken Master: Dragon Dance (12 inch) IZM Records @ &4 *J Church: Lama Temple (2x7 inch - Lama Temple) Damaged Goods *Neil Young: Song X (CD - Mirror Ball) Reprise Records *Big Flame: Debra (CD - Rigour 1983-1986) Drag City @''' *Shig & Buzz: Fog City (CD - Double Diamonds) Mai Tai Records *Roni Size: Daylight (12 inch – Touch Of Daylight) Full Cycle Records '''@ &5 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Track marked #''' available on '''File c *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-07-14 *b) Dat_087_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE233 *d) 1995-07-xx Peel Show LE234 ;Length *a) 3:00:02 *b) 4:04:01 (from 0:04:23 to 1:09:50) *c) 1:32:33 (1:22:58 on) *d) 1:32:49 (to 26:07, 57:44-1:22:42) ;Other *a) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with the completion of this tracklisting and to Isector for the recording, who says, "The sound quality on this recording is a bit below par." *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 087 *c) Created from LE233 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 233 *d) Created from LE234 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1995 Lee Tape 234 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes